In some VR systems, a user interacts with any number of virtual objects in a virtual environment using a head-mounted display (HMD) and a pair of hand controllers. In such VR systems, the user sees and hears the objects with the HMD while the VR system tracks the controller's position and orientation using the hand controllers. The VR system then feeds back the controller's six degrees of freedom (6DOF), i.e., three-dimensional position and orientation, to the HMD to update the user's view within the virtual environment.